perfect
by Togane Shiro
Summary: aku benci! aku benci menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan mereka. aku ingin...terlahir sebagai seseorang yang biasa saja dan kejam. jadi, aku tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan mereka dan tidak perlu menahan perasaanku seperti ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

Chapter 1

"**Kamu adalah Souji Seta. Kamu harus menjadi anak yang sempurna.**" Kalimat itu...sudah sangat sering kudengar, karena sejak aku lahir...kalimat itu sudah terus dikatakan ayah dan ibu kepadaku. Ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjadi seseorang yang sukses seperti ayah dan ibu nantinya. Saat itu aku masih kecil dan masih belum mengerti maksudnya. Aku hanya melakukan apa saja yang ayah katakan dan...menikmatinya.

Tapi, sekarang aku sudah besar dan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. Mungkin memang, ayah dan ibu ingin agar aku sukses, tapi jujur saja...aku tidak ingin seperti mereka. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak sempat memperhatikanku. Mereka lebih mencintai pekerjaan mereka daripada aku ― anak mereka satu-satunya.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Aku tidak ingin seperti ayah. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menjadi seperti ayah. Karena sejak awal, sejak aku baru dilahirkan, aku sudah dibina menjadi seseorang yang sempurna. Aku sudah seperti sebuah robot yang diprogram menjadi sempurna.

Tapi, tak pernah kusangka, kesempurnaan ini-lah yang mempertemukanku dengan dia.

Besok, 11 April 2011. Aku akan berangkat ke Inaba, kota tempat paman dan sepupuku berada. Ya, aku akan dititipkan kesana karena ayah dan ibu ada pekerjaan dan akan pergi keluar kota...lagi. Aku ditinggal sendiri, seperti biasa.

"Souji! Ayah dan ibu berangkat ke _airport_ dulu! Kamu mau antar?" suara ayah terdengar dari bawah. Kelihatannya mereka sudah akan berangkat.

"Hm-mm. Ayah dan ibu pergi saja. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku." aku berbohong. Barang-barangku sudah kusiapkan daritadi. Lagipula barang yang akan kubawa tidak banyak. Aku hanya...malas bertemu mereka. Aku pun melanjutkan menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain _game._

―――――――――

Inaba, sebuah kota yang kecil. Aku bahkan bisa selesai mengelilingi kota sekecil ini hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Aku pasti akan cepat bosan disini. Tapi, paling tidak aku tidak akan bertemu ayah dan ibu disini. Hanya satu tahun ini aku akan tinggal disini. Kira-kira orang-orang seperti apa yang akan kutemui disini? Apa akan ada bedanya dengan di Tokyo? Aku...tidak perduli.

Saat aku sampai di Inaba, terjadi suatu kasus pembunuhan yang...aneh. Polisi menemukan mayat yang digantung di atas antena. Korban pertama adalah Mayumi Yamano. Dan kedua adalah Saki Konishi, anak pemilik "Konishi Liquior" yang bekerja di Junes, senpai kami, orang yang Yosuke suka, dan juga orang yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Mayumi Yamano.

Tapi... sekali lagi, kesempurnaanku membawaku menuju suatu petualangan yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Hari ke-4 di Inaba, aku, Yosuke, dan Chie tanpa sengaja masuk ke dunia TV dan bertemu dengan seekor beruang aneh yang mengaku sebagai penghuni dunia ― yang juga aneh ― itu. Mereka memintaku menjadi pemimpin mereka karena akulah orang yang paling awal mendapat Persona-ku dan juga tentu karena kesempurnaanku. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja, karena aku tahu...jika aku menolak, maka mereka semua tidak akan memandangku. Maka dari situlah, petualangan kami dimulai.

Pada saat pertengahan bulan Mei, aku bertemu dengannya...saat kami sedang memata-matai Kanji ― orang yang kami pikir mungkin adalah korban selanjutnya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki, walaupun sebenarnya aku agak kurang yakin dikarenakan oleh tubuhnya yang...kecil itu. Dia seorang detektif, dan sedang mencari tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan yang aneh ini juga.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, dia yang awalnya aku kira adalah seorang laki-laki dan berhati dingin itu ternyata adalah seorang perempuan yang bernama Naoto Shirogane.

Setelah kami berhasil menyelamatkannya, dia bergabung dengan kami. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi segalanya tidak semudah itu...karena...Kanji, adik kelasku, dan juga anggota Investigation team, juga menyukai Naoto.

――――――――――

"Yo Senpai! Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di atap. Bisa?" tanya Kanji suatu siang saat istirahat makan siang.

"Ng? Baiklah! Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa bekal. Ayo naik!" kami pun kemudian naik ke atap.

"Ah, Senpai... Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kanji?"

"Begini...kalau Senpai menyukai seorang gadis...apa yang akan Senpai lakukan?" wajahnya memerah seraya mengatakan kalimat itu. Gadis yang disukai...ya, Naoto. Tapi, yang disukai Kanji juga Naoto...aku tahu itu dikarenakan oleh kesempurnaanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ah? Gadis yang kusukai? Tentu aku akan...berusaha mendekatinya. Memangnya siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?" aku...menanyakan hal bodoh yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui.

"A-apa?! A-aku tidak!" wajah Kanji memerah. Dia berhenti berbicara sejenak dan menatapku...kemudian melanjutkan bicara lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang, "Aku...suka pada Naoto."

Ya...Kanji suka pada Naoto. Aku tahu, "Oh, Naoto yah? Jadi? Kapan kau akan mulai mendekatinya? Atau mungkin...kau sudah masuk ke tahap di mana kau akan menembaknya?" kataku sambil memaksakan tawa di wajahku. Aku...benci. Kenapa aku harus menjadi seseorang yang sempurna? Kanji mungkin tidak akan menanyakan masalah ini kepadaku jika aku tidak sempurna, dan aku pun bisa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Sekali lagi, kesempurnaan ini hanya membawa masalah kepadaku.

"Ah! Tentu tidak, Senpai! A-aku...baru mau mendekatinya. Kira-kira...cara apa yang bisa kugunakan? Kau kan tahu bahwa Naoto kelihatannya orang yang sangat sulit didekati."

"Kau...bisa mendekatinya dengan mulai mengajaknya berbicara. Kurasa topik yang kau bahas bisa berupa...kasus-kasus kriminal," kataku menyarankan, "Ya, itu cara yang tepat" kukatakan itu dalam suara yang agak kecil, hanya untuk kudengarkan sendiri.

Aku benci! Aku benci menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan mereka. Aku ingin...terlahir sebagai seseorang yang biasa saja dan kejam. Jadi, aku tidak perlu memikirkan perasaan mereka dan tidak perlu menahan perasaanku seperti ini.

――――――――――

A/N : minna-san... maaf atas cerita aneh ini dan juga terima kasih karena anda sudah mau membaca cerita ini hingga akhir :3

Dan saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang berniat me-review cerita saya ini ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect**

Chapter 2

Sakit... Sakit sekali hati ini saat melihat mereka bersama. Aku tahu... akulah yang membuatkan rencana untuk Kanji mendekati Naoto. Tapi, tetap saja...perasaanku sakit saat melihat mereka. Apalah dayaku? Kanji datang dan meminta tolong padaku, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak dengan alasan bahwa aku juga menyukai Naoto? Aku hanya bisa...mundur.

"Senpai!" suara yang familiar itu agak mengejutkanku dan membuatku menoleh ke belakang ―asal suara tersebut. Suara familiar yang lembut dan terdengar halus itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu berasal dari Naoto Shirogane ―gadis yang kusukai.

"Ada apa, Naoto?" tanyaku lembut kepadanya.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa mungkin Senpai punya waktu...siang ini? Maksudku, aku ingin mengajak Senpai untuk mencari tahu tentang Phantom Thief itu. Aku baru saja mendapat surat itu lagi," tanya Naoto, menarik topinya ke agak bawah untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang kelihatannya seperti memerah.

"Ah, nanti siang ya? Um...baiklah. Kebetulan aku belum membuat janji apapun." Aku tersenyum lebar, sehingga dia bisa melihat gigi-gigiku dengan jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Senpai. Sampai jumpa nanti siang," Naoto berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Saat dia sudah berada di depan kelasnya, dia terhenti dan menoleh ke arahku, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat. Aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

Kenapa kuterima tawaran itu? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku memberikan kesempatan itu kepada Kanji? Dia pasti sedang menantikan Naoto.

Aku memang sungguh seorang penghianat. Tapi, ntah kenapa...kata 'tidak' begitu sulit keluar dari bibirku. Itu pasti karena aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya kecewa. Aku pernah menolaknya sekali dan wajahnya terlihat...kecewa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus merasa seperti itu. Mungkin dia kecewa karena dia menikmati kasus ini. Ya...Ini semua adalah tentang Naoto Shirogane. Tentang perasaannya. Dan bukan tentang perasaanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat raut wajahnya yang kecewa dan sedih itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin lagi...

――――――――――

Aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari ini kelasku memang lebih cepat keluar dari kelas lainnya. Aku menunggunya.

"Maaf, Senpai. Kelihatannya Senpai sudah menunggu lama ya?" Naoto menepuk punggungku ―kelihatannya dia ingin menepuk pundakku, tapi karena tubuhnya yang kecil, dia agak kesulitan melakukannya― dan aku pun menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum, "Ah tidak juga kok! Memang kebetulan kelas kami hari ini lebih cepat bubar dibanding kelas lainnya."

Naoto pun ikut tersenyum juga, "Baiklah, kalau begitu! Ayo kita berangkat."

Naoto berjalan di depanku, aku coba melihat ke belakang. Mencari sosok adik kelasku yang berbadan tinggi dan besar itu. Bukannya aku menginginkannya berada di sini tapi, malah sebaliknya. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku berjalan dengan Naoto.

Tapi, sayangnya...aku melihat sosok itu ―Kanji Tatsumi.

Dia sedang menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan tetap berjalan ke depan, mengikuti arah kaki Naoto. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa Kanji sedang mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Um...Naoto. Maaf tapi...aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Tunggu sebentar yah!" kataku seraya berjalan mundur.

"Ah, i-iya, Senpai."

Aku menghampiri Kanji. Dia tampak mengerutkan alisnya, aku hanya tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Kami bukan sedang kencan kok! Kami hanya sedang membahas kasus Phantom Thief. Dan aku juga sekalian ingin menanyakan tentang tipe cowok kesukaannya. Jangan khawatir."

Kanji menghela nafas, "Baguslah, ternyata itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku dari tadi khawatir sekali karena kukira Senpai juga menyukai Naoto. Karena jika memang itu yang terjadi, aku tahu aku takkan bisa mengalahkanmu."

'Aku juga menyukai Naoto, Kanji.' Ingin sekali aku mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya. Tapi, terlalu sulit bagiku. Aku hanya bisa memalsukan tawaku, dan untungnya karena aku rajin berlatih di klub drama, Kanji tidak sadar bahwa tawaku yang tadi adalah palsu.

"Dasar! Ya sudahlah! Aku kembali ke sana lagi. Nanti Naoto menungguku terlalu lama. Daah Kanji!" aku berlari kecil ke arah Naoto sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Kesal! Perasaan ini semakin bertambah sakit saja. Kadang aku bertanya, kenapa harus Kanji? Kenapa harus salah satu teman yang dekat denganku? Kenapa aku harus menyukai Naoto? Kenapa bukan Yukiko, Rise, Chie, ataupun gadis lainnya yang mengejarku? Kenapa aku harus tinggal di Inaba? Dan, pertanyaan yang paling sering kutanyakan, **kenapa aku harus menjadi orang yang sempurna?**

Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menyukai orang seserius ini. Tapi, aku harus mengalami halangan seperti ini. Aku benci. Aku benci menjadi diriku sendiri.

**Aku benci menjadi Souji Seta yang pengecut.**

Ingin sekali kuteriakkan di depan Naoto dan Kanji bahwa aku sangat amat teramat menyukai Naoto Shirogane. Tapi mengatakannya dengan berbisik saja aku tidak bisa. Aku mungkin memang sempurna, seseorang yang berani. Tapi, dalam hal ini, aku benar-benar bodoh dan tidak mengalami keberanian.

Aku benci pada Kanji. Dia hanya bisa bergantung padaku. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan wajahnya memerah dan gagap dalam berbicara daripada merebut hati Naoto. Itu yang paling membuatku kesal. Lihatlah aku, Kanji. Aku membantunya menyelesaikan kasus Phantom Thief dan aku tidak segan-segan melindungi Naoto saat orang itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau ―yang sebenarnya adalah radio buatan Naoto.

Kenapa, Kanji? Apa kau tak sanggup melakukan semua itu? Apa semua itu terlalu sulit bagimu? Kalau memang begitu, menyerah saja tentang Naoto. Biarkan aku yang melindunginya dan menjaganya. Cukup aku saja.

――――――――――

A/N : maaf atas updatenya yang kelamaan! Komputer saya rusak dan terpaksa harus dibawa ke toko komputer untuk diperbaiki ―atau apalah itu.

Tapi saya usahakan chapter berikutnya secepatnya deh!

Mind to review? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect**

Chapter 3

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Kanji meminta tolong padaku. Sekarang mereka kelihatan lebih dekat. Kanji sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar di depan Naoto. Teman-teman yang lain pun kurasa tahu bahwa Kanji menyukai Naoto saat ini. Kadang-kadang Rise mengejek mereka berdua yang mengakibatkan mereka diam-diaman dan tidak saling menatap. Semua yang mereka lakukan bersama, saat aku melihat mereka bersama, hatiku semakin lama semakin sakit.

"Senpai. Aku... ingin segera menyatakan perasaanku pada Naoto."

Apa? Aku menoleh ke arah Kanji yang duduk di sampingku. Mataku terbelalak dan mulutku terbuka, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Kanji ingin segera menyatakan perasaannya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kanji mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kenapa, Senpai? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah tidak, tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan itu. Jadi, kapan akan kau nyatakan perasaanmu?" aku menghilangkan ekspresiku yang tadi dan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman turut bahagia.

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku ingin melihat saat yang tepat, karena aku masih belum yakin 100% dia akan menerimaku. Dan Rise-san bilang, wanita itu paling penting di _mood_ dan suasananya. Jadi, kupikir bagaimana dengan malam natal nanti? Bukankah itu saat yang romantis?" kata Kanji sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Malam natal ya? Benar juga. Kurasa itu bagus sekali. Jadi... Bantuan apa lagi yang kau butuhkan dariku? Aku siap membantumu kapan saja dan apa saja," tanyaku seraya merangkulkan lenganku ke bahunya. Tidak, aku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin membantunya lagi. Ini semua terlalu berat bagiku. Aku hanya ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Menjauh dari mereka dan tidak ingin ikut campuer urusan mereka lagi.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan meminta bantuan Senpai kali ini. Aku akan berusaha sendiri dengan kemampuanku. Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung pada Senpai. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi, kurasa aku tetap butuh doa darimu." Kanji tersenyum dan berdiri, "Oh iya! Dari dulu aku selalu lupa menanyakan ini padamu. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Senpai sempat keluar dengan Naoto, bukan? Senpai bilang akan menanyakan tentang tipe lelaki yang disukai Naoto. Jadi, bagaimana tipe yang dia sukai? Ceritakan padaku."

Tipe lelaki yang disukai Naoto? Maksudnya saat itu? Oh, aku ingat sekarang.

―_flashback―_

"Dasar! Lagi-lagi kita tidak dapat menangkap Phantom Thief itu. Menyebalkan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Kurasa berikutnya akan jadi yang terakhir. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur dari kita berdua," Naoto tertawa kecil. Manis sekali tawa dan senyumannya itu. Aku ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Hey, Naoto. Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Tentu saja, Senpai. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Naoto sambil duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah bangku yang kududuki tadi.

"Apa saat ini ada lelaki yang kau sukai?" tanyaku.

"A-apa?" Naoto menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah, "Apa maksudmu? B-bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya? Aku tidak butuh hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta seperti itu. Aku saat ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Itu hanya akan menghabiskan wajtuku," Naoto menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik topinya ke bawah ―untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Mungkin kau memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi, kalau memang jatuh cinta yah mau bagaimana lagi? Jadi, siapa lelaki yang kau sukai saat ini?" aku tersenyum kecil.

"B-bagaimana Senpa bisa tahu?" tanya Naoto.

"Ayolah! Bukankah memang sudah dari awal aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Naoto Shirogane?"

"Ah! S-sudahlah, Senpai! Lagipula kurasa itu tidak penting untukmu!" Naoto beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan pergi. Tapi, aku segera menarik tangannya sehingga gerakannya terhenti.

"Tentu saja ini penting untukku. Jadi, kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Naoto hanya diam dan wajahnya semakin memerah, dan kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terdiam dan tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, "Seorang pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan, kuat, dan mau menerimaku apa adanya," dia segera melepaskan tanganku dan pergi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak sadar akan kepergiannya.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ciri-ciri itu mengarah padaku? Naoto juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Tidak, tidak, tunggu dulu. Aku memang seorang pemimpin dan bisa diandalkan. Bukannya aku sombong tapi, mereka semua memang selalu mengandalkanku dan aku juga kuat. Aku pun menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi... tidak berarti itu pasti aku kan? Bisa saja itu orang lain tapi... **aku akan sangat bahagia jika Naoto juga menyukaiku.**

―_end of flashback―_

"Senpai? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Hellooo?" Kanji melabaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, berusaha membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Um... Seingatku, dia tidak mau menjawabnya. Dia malah bilang bahwa dia tidak butuh cinta karena dia sedang sibuk dalam pekerjaannya saat ini," aku berbohong. Tapi, paling tidak, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan?

"Oh..begitu. Sudah kuduga Naoto akan menjawab seperti itu. Malahan mungkin akan aneh bagi seorang Naoto untuk menjawab sejujur itu," Tidak. Kau salah, Kanji. Naoto mengatakan padaku tipe lelaki yang disukainya. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku tidak mungkin salah, Dan itu memang adalah Naoto Shirogane. "Ah, apa mungkin kuurungkan saja niatku untuk menembak Naoto ya?" Kanji menghela nafas, "Tapi... Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Aku harus melakukannya," kata Kanji bersemangat.

"Baguslah kalau kau memang sudah bersemangat begitu," aku tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Senpai!" Kanji pergi dan turun dari atap sekolah, melambaikan tangannya padaku ―yang kubalas dengan lambaian juga― dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Malam natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Apa mungkin Naoto akan menerima Kanji? Aku benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya perasaanku mengatakan, Naoto tidak akan menerima Kanji. Tapi, siapa tahu dugaanku meleset?

Naoto... Kumohon, jangan terima Kanji.

――――――――――

A/N : updatenya sudah nggak lama kan? Bagus deh :)

Kemungkinan chapter berikutnya bakal jadi yang terakhir. Semoga saja semua berjalan lancar!

Err...review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect**

Chapter 4

Dasar bodoh! Memang aku ini sungguh bodoh! Untuk apa aku berada di sini? Dan sebenarnya kemana Kanji? Ini sudah 7.17 pm. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia terlambat? Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak Naoto untuk ke sini kan? Kenapa dia membiarkan Naoto menunggu selama ini?

'Rrrrr'

_Handphone_-ku bergetar. Untung saja aku sudah mematikan suaranya agar Naoto tidak tahu bahwa aku juga sebenarnya berada di sini.

_From : Kanji Tatsumi_

_To : Souji Seta_

_Senpai! Bolehkah aku minta tolong? Aku kelihatannya akan sangat terlambat menemui Naoto hari ini. Kau tahu kan? Aku akan menembak Naoto hari ini. Kumohon, Naoto pasti __ada di Samegawa Flood Plain. Aku janjian dengannya di sana. Beritahu dia bahwa aku mungkin akan sampai di sana sekitar 30 menit lagi. Hari ini toko sangat sibuk dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan 'Ma sendirian._

_P.S : Aku sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak aktif!_

Kau keterlaluan, Kanji! Kalau memang kau akan terlambat seperti itu bukankah lebih baik kau tidak perlu membuat janji seperti itu? Atau paling tidak, katakan lebih awal sehingga Naoto tidak perlu menunggumu seperti itu. Kau kan tahu, berbahaya bagi seorang gadis berada di luar seperti ini! Ah! Lebih baik aku segera menghampiri Naoto.

"Hey, Naoto. Sedang menunggu Kanji?" kataku seraya menghampiri Naoto dan duduk di sampingnya.

"A-ah, Senpai? Sedang apa di sini? Dan bagaimana Senpai bisa tahu?" tanya Naoto agak terkejut, dia berdiri dan menatapku.

"Hey, duduk saja," aku menariknya lengannya agar dia duduk di sampingku. "Aku diberitahu Kanji agar mencarimu di sini dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan terlambat menemuimu. Dia sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak aktif. Kenapa?"

"A-apa?" dia segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari sakunya dan mengeceknya. "Oh, aku ternyata lupa mengisi ulang baterainya. Pantasan saja mati dan panggilan Kanji-kun tidak tersambung." Kami berdiam-diaman sekitar beberapa menit. Kemudian, aku bermaksud untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"...Naoto."

"Y-ya, Senpai?" sahut Naoto.

"Apa boleh aku tahu... siapa lelaki yang kau sukai itu... 'seorang pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan, kuat, dan mau menerimamu apa adanya.' Kau tidak harus menjawab sih. Hanya saja... Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menjawabnya," aku melihat ke arah lain. Tidak berani menatap Naoto karena aku tahu wajahku saat ini sedang panas dan aku tidak mau Naoto melihat wajahku yang sangat memalukan ini.

"A-apa? T-tapi... Kenapa Senpai harus merasa senang hanya karena aku menjawabnya?"

"Karena itu akan mengangkat semua beban yang ada di pundakku selama ini. Kau tahu? Aku selalu penasaran dengan siapa yang disukai olehmu. Aku selalu penasaran akan dirimu. Itu karena... karena..." Sial! Wajahku semakin panas, aku menelan ludah kemudian, "Aku selalu menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu, Naoto." Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya juga. Tapi, apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Maksudku... seharusnya Kanji yang berada di sini dan mengatakan hal ini kan?

"Apa?" Naoto mengatakannya dengan suara yang kecil. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama karena malam itu langit lebih gelap. Wajahnya merah sekali, lebih merah dari wajahku. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "A-aku..."

Naoto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi, atau mungkin tidak bisa melanjutkannya, "Maafkan aku, Naoto. Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok!" aku memaksakan senyumanku, tapi kali ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan dan tanpa kusadari senyumanku malah terlihat seperti benar-benar dipaksakan. Kenapa? Bagi seseorang yang sempurna sepertiku, kenapa memalsukan senyum saja aku tidak bisa? Padahal selama ini aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Kenapa?!

"A-ah! Senpai! Bukan begitu maksud― SENPAI AWAS!" teriakan Naoto membuatku refleks menyingkir dari kursiku dan menarik lengan Naoto ke belakangku. Setelah kulihat, ada dua orang lelaki yang membawa pisau.

"HEY! Kalian pasti orang kaya kan?! Serahkan uang kalian!" kata pria pertama yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut gondrongnya itu.

"Kami tidak membawa uang," jawabku tenang, berusaha melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu mereka teman mereka berada di tempat lain.

"BOHONG! Mana mungkin kalian tidak membawa uang?!" teriak pria kedua yang agak gendut itu. Matanya melirik-lirik Naoto seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Apa?

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata temannya satu lagi berada di belakang kami dan siap melukai Naoto dengan pisaunya. Tidak akan kubiarkan!

'JLEB!'

"Sial..." kataku sambil memegangi perutku yang tertancap pisau yang tadi.

"Senpai!" teriak Naoto.

"H-hey! Kau tidak perlu seserius itu kan? Kita kan hanya ingin merampok! Kenapa kau sampai melukainya?!" teriak pria pertama tadi.

"A-ah! Maaf! Aku tidak..."

"Hey! Apa-apaan kalian?" suara yang familiar itu muncul dari belakangku. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menoleh lagi, tapi aku tahu itu suara Kanji.

"K-kita pergi saja! A-ayo!"

"S-senpai! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kanji berlari menghampiriku, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Naoto?"

"A-aku akan menjelaskannya nanti! Sebaiknya sekarang kita membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Darah yang keluar banyak sekali. Syukurlah ini adalah darahku, dan bukan darah Naoto. Kesadaranku semakin...meng...hi...lang...

―――――――――

Ugh! Apa ini? Aku merasa pusing. Aku membuka mataku dan, "Huh? Dimana ini?" aku melihat-lihat sekitarku. Kelihatannya seperti rumah sakit. Lukaku, masih terasa sakit.

"S-senpai? Senpai sudah bangun?"

"Naoto? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku menjagamu tadi malam."

Kami berdiam-diaman lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Kau bodoh, Senpai! Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi! Waktu itu juga... kau berusaha melindungiku. Kau memang beruntung karena saat itu, pisau itu palsu. Lihatlah! Kali ini kau terluka kan? Kau...bodoh!" Naoto marah padaku, tapi dia juga mengeluarkan air mata. Kenapa?

"Maafkan aku, Naoto. Tapi, aku lebih memilih aku yang terluka daripada kau yang terluka," kataku sambil berusaha duduk.

"Dasar! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi. Tapi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." Naoto berhenti sesaat dan menatapku, "S-senpai?"

"Ya?"

"...Aku juga menyukaimu."

Wajah Naoto memerah, wajahku pun tentunya memerah juga. Aku... tidak percaya! Naoto juga menyukaiku? Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya tidak percaya. Tapi... "Maaf, Naoto. Tapi, Kanji juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa merebutmu darinya begitu saja," kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, Senpai!" suara Kanji muncul lagi. Aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu ―suara itu berasal. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Naoto. Kau sudah menyukainya dari awal dan kau bahkan sangat sigap melindunginya. Tidak seperti aku. Maafkan aku, Senpai. Selama ini kau pasti sakit karena selalu membantuku. Aku... tidak apa-apa, Senpai," Kanji tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terima kasih, Kanji. Dan... maafkan aku.

"...J-jadi?" tanya Naoto.

"Tentu saja aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

Aku memeluknya sekali lagi. Tapi, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Naoto. Tidak akan.

Dari dulu, aku selalu benci dengan kesempurnaanku ini. Tapi, sekarang aku sangat senang dengannya. Karena... **Kesempurnaan inilah yang mempertemukanku dengannya.**

―――――――――

A/N : aduh! Gaje banget fic ini! Maksa banget!

Maaf ya kalau fic ini benar-benar nggak nyambung banget!

Review! Review! \(^o^)/


End file.
